Swedish Furniture
by Greek Myth Girl
Summary: Percy and Nico have a fight over new furniture. Unfortunately, Percy had had other plans.


Percy tucked his hand into his pocket, running his fingers over its contents as he went through the checklist in his mind.

 _Keys, wallet, box. Keys, wallet, box. Keys. Wallet. Box._

Last year, Percy had asked Nico to move in with him. They had been so excited to be living together. It was their first big milestone. Everything was perfect.

Secretly, though, Percy had been a little bit terrified.

It was the first time Percy had shared an apartment with someone since Annabeth died. He'd been living alone for two years in that apartment. Before that, well, he had shared it with Annabeth.

They had signed the lease on August 19, the day after his eighteenth birthday. The very first moment they could legally lease an apartment _together._

As cliché as it was, that day was supposed to be the first day of the rest of their lives. And it was, of course. Time progresses linearly, and whatnot.

What they didn't know was that Annabeth would live the rest of her life in that apartment.

It was just a small place. They had planned for it to be a stepping stone. They were supposed to live there while they were in college, maybe for the first year after they graduated.

Annabeth never made it to graduation, but Percy did. Even if it did take him an extra year because of her death.

When Annabeth died, Percy decided to stick to their plan. He would stay in their apartment until he graduated and had a real job, but he would move out by his twenty-third birthday. He would never share that apartment with anyone but Annabeth.

But when Nico came back…

Well, everything changed.

When he and Nico started dating, Percy realized he was happy again. For the first time since Annabeth died.

Nico started spending inordinate amounts of time at Percy's (and _Annabeth's_ , always Annabeth's) apartment.

It made Percy nervous. He didn't want to forget about Annabeth, and he didn't want her to overshadow his relationship with Nico. It took him over a year to get up the nerve to ask Nico to move in.

His worry was ridiculous, really. Nico spent so much time at that apartment, he might as well have lived there already.

But then, of course, there was the other half of their plan—to move out by twenty-three. He never planned to break that part of his vow, but he did happen to forget about it until it was time to resign the lease the year he was to turn twenty-four.

He had been so wrapped up in getting Nico settled in and, well, just generally _Nico_ , that he had forgotten.

How could he forget the deal his eighteen-year-old self had made with Annabeth? The one thing they had been so excited for?

But thankfully there was Nico and his habit of thinking rationally. He met Percy's panic with a coolness that could only come from a child of Hades (and of course a little sarcasm, because Nico just wouldn't be Nico without the sarcasm).

Nico, ever more thoughtful than Percy (and Percy loved it), suggested that they simply look for a new apartment. After all, the lease on theirs was up and Nico was tired of staring at the brick wall on the other side of their only window.

They spent a month arguing over listings. Do they want bright, open rooms or small, dark ones? Should their apartment overlook water, or a park? (Nico actually wasn't all that fond of graveyards, turns out.) Manhattan or Brooklyn?

But they managed to find a place before their landlord kicked them out.

Nico insisted that they get new furniture for the new place. Less dingy furniture. Furniture that hadn't had three owners.

Which was what they were doing now. Percy and Nico had been moving boxes for their new assemble-yourself furniture. There were so many boxes. So many.

Speaking of—

"Percy Jackson!"

 _Whoops_.

"You did not leave me to carry this up by myself!"

Percy moved over to help Nico in the door. "Sorry. I got distracted."

"No kidding," Nico scoffed, giving the box one last shove to get through the door.

"I'll carry the next box myself," Percy defended.

"There is no next box," Nico huffed. "This is the last one."

 _Way to go, Jackson,_ Percy thought. _Tick him off before you—_

Nico shoved past Percy, heading towards their bedroom.

"Wait! Nico!" Percy grabbed his arm. "I thought we were going to work on this tonight."

Nico shook off Percy's arm and walked away.

"I'm going to bed. You have fun sleeping on the floor tonight."

Percy flinched as the bedroom door slammed shut. He groaned and stepped over to the kitchen counter. He dug the box out of his pocket and set it on the counter.

 **Stay tuned for the second chapter!**

 **I wanted to make this a oneshot but I had to get something published today! I've published something every July 4th since 2012!**

 **Speaking of, Happy 4th of July, everyone (or to whom it applies)!**


End file.
